Felmarr
The Fel have a history of extreme mastery in combat and treat their enemies without mercy. They were second to secede from the Nation of Valaris in The Great Severance. History Much of Fel history in The First Age is recounted in The Great Severance. After the reforming of the Vanguard into the Nation of Valaris, the Fel traveled South to build a society of their own and constructed the great city of Al Sahar, the oasis. Culture The Fel are a warlike people; they value strength above all else. The Fel began their nation through hate speech and anger. As a result, their culture is unforgiving. There is little sympathy for the weak, and hesitation is regarded as failure. The people of Ythanica view the Fel as brutish and impulsive, yet the people of the South never fail to take action when action is needed. While the Thaedrans and Valeri bicker over politics, the Fel arise and take up arms to destroy their enemies and defend their nation. Though they are not untrained in the art of diplomacy, the Fel prefer the grit of the battlefield to the dull halls of politicians. Economy The Fel enjoy a healthy economy built upon the exports of wine and clay. The wealthy elite of the nation live in beautiful homes in their capital city, but most able-bodied citizens reside in the barracks. The Fel have little use for money. The privileged few do not boast of their wealth, as this means nothing to the people. Only through feats in battle can a Fel citizen earn renown amongst the people. Geography The Fel reside in the harsh deserts of the South. Surrounded by sand and stone, Fel cities are often naturally exposed, but the great city of Al Sahar is surrounded by vast mountain ranges. The Fel enjoy the rigid sandstorms of the South, hardening their bodies and minds. The environmental conditions are optimal for training soldiers; the air is hot and dry. Government The Fel function under a system of autocracy. Critical decisions ultimately fall upon the High Warlord, an authority with near-absolute power. The High Overlord answers only to a council of lesser Warlords. The High Warlord of Felmarr is chosen upon the death of his predecessor in an arena of contenders. Candidates are pitted against each other and engage in battle to the death. The last remaining champion is named High Warlord of the nation, and it falls under his power to choose Warlords for his small council. Religion The Fel are largely a secular race of men. Of the four gods, or titans, described in the Ulendrum, the Fel had respect for Malythas alone. Wielder of Malevolence, Waraxe of Darkness, the Fel admired his raw power and rage. The Fel know what the Thaedrans do not, however. The Ulendrum was in fact written by Malythas, titan of all evil. During The First Calling, it was Malythas who brought chaos to the realm and nearly destroyed its people. It is for this reason that the Fel abandoned their worship of Malythas, condemning the gods for their failures. The Fel believe that the destinies of mortal men lay in their own hands alone. In this regard, the Fel are not unlike the Valeri. Military In The First Age, the Fel military was the greatest of all nations. Hardened by intensive training and relentless conditioning, Fel soldiers have always been a force to be reckoned with. In the years following the Aftermath, the armies of the remaining nations of the realm have improved, bridging the once massive rift in the military strength of the nations. Fel soldiers prefer their combat in close quarters; they fight with unparalleled rage and strength.